List of multigenre conventions
This is a list of multi-genre conventions. These cons typically do not cater to one particular genre (i.e., anime, science fiction, furry fandom, etc.), but instead cover the gamut of these pop culture phenomena without specifying itself as a specific convention of that variety. Many of these conventions were at one time specialized conventions, but have since spread out into multiple genres. Examples of this are Comic-Con International and Animation On Display. The list is divided up by location, and each convention includes dates during which it is typically held in parentheses. The dates listed are approximate or traditional time periods for each convention; for more details, please see the article or website of the individual convention(s) concerned. Africa Egypt * EgyCon, annual fan convention held in Cairo, Egypt since 2014. Asia Western Asia (Middle East) Bahrain *AFK (at Media Center, Bahrain International Circuit, biennial) East Asia China *China Digital Entertainment Expo & Conference (in Shanghai) Hong Kong *Animation-Comic-Game Hong Kong (in Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Centre, in August) Southeast Asia Philippines *Asia Pop Comic Convention (in Manila, Philippines) Singapore *EOY (in Singapore, in December) Europe Belgium *FACTS or F.A.C.T.S in Ghent, Belgium Czech Republic *Festival fantazie (in Chotěboř in July) Italy *Lucca Comics & Games (in Lucca in late October, early November) *Mantova Comics & Games (in Mantova at the beginning of March) *Romics (in Rome, Spring edition in April, Autumn edition in October) Poland *Pyrkon (in Poznań, in March) *Polcon (different city each year, last weekend of August) Romania *East European Comic Con (in Bucharest, in 9–11 May 2014) Russia *Comic-Con Russia (in Moscow, in October) United Kingdom *London Super Comic Convention in London, in March *London Film and Comic Con (in London, in July) *London MCM Expo (in London, in May and October) *Wales Comic Con (in Wales, in Summer/Autumn) North America Canada *Central Canada Comic Con (in Winnipeg in late October or early November) *ConBravo! (in Hamilton in late July) *Fan Expo Canada (in Toronto in August) *Hal-Con (in Halifax in November) *Montreal Comiccon (in Montreal in September) *Pure Speculation (in Edmonton in November) *Sci-Fi on the Rock (in St. John's in April) *Toronto Comicon (in Toronto in March) *VCON (in Vancouver in early October) United States Arranged by regional divisions used by the United States Census Bureau: Northeast New England Connecticut, New Hampshire, Maine, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, and Vermont *CarnageCon (in Killington, Vermont in November) *ConnectiCon (in Hartford, Connecticut in July) *Fan Expo Boston (in Boston, Massachusetts in August) Middle Atlantic New Jersey, New York, and Pennsylvania *Flame Con (in New York City, New York in August) *Genericon (in Troy, New York in March) *New York Comic Con (in New York City, New York in October) *Sci-Fi Valley Con (in Altoona, Pennsylvania in June) *Thy Geekdom Con (in Oaks, Pennsylvania in May) *Zenkaikon (in Lancaster, Pennsylvania in March/April) Midwest East North Central Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Michigan, Minnesota, and Wisconsin *Archon (in Collinsville, Illinois in October) *ConCoction (convention) (in Cleveland, Ohio in March) *Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo (in Chicago, Illinois in April) *Daisho Con (in Wisconsin Dells, Wisconsin in November) *Geek.Kon (in Madison, Wisconsin in October) *Indy PopCon (in Indianapolis, Indiana in June) *Motor City Comic Con (in Novi, Michigan in May) *Wizard World Chicago (in Rosemont, Illinois in August) West North Central Iowa, Kansas, Minnesota, Missouri, Nebraska, North Dakota, and South Dakota *CONvergence (in Minneapolis, Minnesota in July) South South Atlantic Delaware, District of Columbia, Florida, Georgia, Maryland, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia, and West Virginia *Blerdcon (in Arlington, Virginia in July) *Dragon Con (in Atlanta, Georgia in September) *Florida Supercon (in Greater Miami/Fort Lauderdale, Florida in July) *HeroesCon (in Charlotte, North Carolina in June) *JordanCon (in Atlanta, Georgia in April) *MegaCon (in Orlando, Florida in May) *MomoCon (in Atlanta, Georgia in May) *MystiCon (in Roanoke, Virginia in February) *Pensacon (in Pensacola, Florida in February) East South Central Alabama, Kentucky, Mississippi, and Tennessee *Chattacon (in Chattanooga, Tennessee in January) *CoastCon (in Biloxi, Mississippi in early March) *ConGlomeration (in Louisville, Kentucky in April) *MidSouthCon (in Memphis, Tennessee in March *MOBICON (in Mobile, Alabama in May) West South Central Arkansas, Louisiana, Oklahoma, and Texas *AggieCon (in College Station, Texas in March) *Alamo City Comic Con (in San Antonio, Texas in October) *All-Con (in Dallas, Texas in March) *ApolloCon (in Houston, Texas in June) *Comicpalooza (in Houston, Texas over Memorial Day weekend in late May) *Fan Expo Dallas (in Dallas, Texas in May) *RealmsCon (in Corpus Christi, Texas in October) West Mountain Arizona, Colorado, Idaho, Montana, Nevada, New Mexico, Utah, and Wyoming *Denver Comic Con (in Denver, Colorado in June) *ClexaCon (in Las Vegas, Nevada in April) *Phoenix Comic Fest (in Phoenix, Arizona in May) *Salt Lake Comic Con (in Salt Lake City, Utah in September) Pacific Alaska, California, Hawaii, Oregon, and Washington *Comic-Con International (in San Diego, California in July) *Emerald City Comic Con (in Seattle, Washington in March) *L.A. Comic Con (in Los Angeles, California in October) *Pacific Media Expo (in Los Angeles, California in November) *Rose City Comic Con (in Portland, Oregon in September) *Silicon Valley Comic Con (in San Jose, California in March) *SpoCon (in Spokane, Washington in August) *VidCon (in Southern California in June/July) *WonderCon (in Los Angeles, California in April) Mexico *Convencion de Juegos de Mesa y Comics (in Monterrey in March & November) Oceania Australia There are two main multigenre conventions in Australia, both of which run shows in multiple cities under the same name: *Armageddon Expo (in Sydney and Melbourne, at least) *Supanova Pop Culture Expo (in Brisbane, Sydney, Perth and Melbourne) *Oz Comic Con(in Brisbane, Sydney, Perth and Melbourne) New Zealand *Armageddon Expo *Overload Comic and Manga Convention South America Brazil *Comic Con Experience (in São Paulo, São Paulo in December) Uruguay *Continuará... (in Uruguay, in November) See also *List of anime conventions *List of comic book conventions *List of furry conventions *List of gaming conventions *List of science fiction conventions *List of Worldcons Notes A convention is presumed noteworthy if it has received significant coverage in reliable sources that are independent of the convention and satisfies the inclusion criteria for a stand-alone article. References Category:Lists Conventions *